paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pup Pup Adventure Bay
this story is off canon. I also have permission to use all or most of the users present generation pups. Summary When I ( vixiedog ) meet Van( vangaurdmaster ), Morgan( tundrathesnowpup ), Hailey( confetti the party pup ), Winter( CorgiPupsrelife) and Sarah( Sarah the FBI pup ) in my town I take them on a tour. After some fun around town I take them to the one...... the only the magic willow tree. I take them inside the branches and we turn into our fursona's. After that I take them to Adventure Bay ( the willow tree has a magic portal in it because of a version of Paint's pup house that has the portal ) but after a while some pups go missing. can we find them? Characters Original PAW Patrol Ryder Disabled PAW Patrol Paint Patrol Paint Sapphire the nurse pup Cat patrol Crystal ( aka me ) Tundra Blizzard Cassie Tamashii (my true fursona) Winter (A.K.A Corgipupsarelife) Sarah the FBI pup Lily and Lilith Leroy Collach & Liosach. Ellie ( Furasona of Digger2808 ) Angel, Skyes trainee Brooklyn please tell me if I missed any characters The Five Other Users 1.Digger2808 2. Puppylove5 3.Lamina&Iceebby 4. 5. Story Crystal smiled as the sun shined on her face as she walked around town square. The new and vacationing families were having a tour of the town and she was following them. As they stopped by the magical willow tree Crystal noticed seven kids standing to the side. She walked over to them. "Hi" said Crystal. A girl with brown hair and hazel eyes turned around. She looked surprised. "You surprised us. No harm done though. What's your name?" said the girl. "I am Crystal. Have you been here before?" asked Crystal. All of their kids shook their heads. "Then come with me! All that tour does is explain stuff to you. I will let you experience!" exclaimed Crystal.The kids shot nervous glances at each other but still followed Crystal. "So what are your names?" asks Crystal as she skipped along the path. The only boy in the group said" Y-you can c-call me Van". Crystal nodded and continued skipping. "I am Morgan" said the girl with brown hair and brown eyes. Crystal slowed down and then stopped skipping. "Wait. Morgan from PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki?" questioned Crystal. Morgan looked surprised. "Yes how did you know that?" asked Morgan. "Well you looked a lot the Morgan in the photos on your user page" said Crystal skipping again. Morgan nodded. The girl with dark brown hair and eyes said" I'm Leva" Crystal slowed her skipping but this time she didn't stop. "Then you must be Sarah the FBI pup aka Levatheshapesifter!" said Crystal "Yep" said Leva. Crystal skipped faster and was soon leading the group again. She stopped at a street, looked for any incoming cars, crossed and stopped outside a store called Cupcaked. " I can learn some more names over cupcakes" said Crystal as she walked inside the shop. Van, Morgan, Leva and the rest of the kids followed her in. As they looked around they saw cupcakes. "Mrs.Tailor!" called out Crystal. A women appeared out of a room in the back. "Crystal! What can I do for you?!" exclaimed Mrs.Tailor "Hi Mrs.Tailor. We have some new kids in town and I am taking a tour of the town. I brought them here to try some of your cupcakes" said Crystal. Mrs.Tailor's smile brightened. " Well then. Since your new friends are new here all of the cupcakes you order will be free" said Mrs.Tailor. "Wow. Thanks." said Crystal turning to the eight kids"Now look around and pick out which cupcake you want" The cluster of kids broke up and everyone was looking at cupcakes. "I-I'll h-have one O-oreo cupcake p-please" said Van. more coming soon, also any user can add ideas